<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【佑灰】他是不是喜欢我 by SeeMySTARSinSummerTime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243302">【佑灰】他是不是喜欢我</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeMySTARSinSummerTime/pseuds/SeeMySTARSinSummerTime'>SeeMySTARSinSummerTime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>平行世界的奎八佑灰 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:55:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeMySTARSinSummerTime/pseuds/SeeMySTARSinSummerTime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*计科系圆 X 舞蹈系灰，校园paro，论坛体<br/>*两句话奎八，暗搓搓两句hozi<br/>*96line室友，年龄有改动不重要不要在意<br/>*6k+，剧情需要hoshi不是机器痴，OOC抱歉</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>平行世界的奎八佑灰 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【佑灰】他是不是喜欢我</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>S大校园论坛&gt;&gt;情感专区<br/>
【求助】……他是不是喜欢我？<br/>
#0 JWW【楼主】<br/>
第一次发帖，是不走程序直接问就可以吗？</p><p>#1<br/>
哟，萌新发帖还这么一本正经的咨询感情，有点可爱啊</p><p>#2<br/>
原来情（gou）感（liang）专区真的有认真咨询感情问题的啊？我以为都是来撒狗粮的呢[滑稽]</p><p>#3<br/>
哈哈哈哈你们不要吓到人家萌新啦，看人家都不敢问了<br/>
楼主有什么问题快说，我们迫不及待要来帮（chi）你（gua）啦！</p><p>#4 JWW【楼主】<br/>
谢谢大家的关注，平时不玩论坛不太懂，那我就问了。<br/>
事情是这样的，我有个室友，他就像只猫一样，就叫他猫吧。<br/>
猫和我虽然一个寝室但不是同专业，我们寝室是几个专业拼着住的，我是工学院他是艺术学院的，具体专业我就不说了。<br/>
我知道艺术专业的人形象都比较好，但像他那样四肢纤长脸小眼大的也不多见，原谅我工科生不太会形容，反正就是很好看，去年入学刚见到他的时候我就有点惊到了。</p><p>#5<br/>
等会儿？看标题说“他”，我还以为来提问的是个萌妹，但宁俩是“室友”？？？？[左右为男.jpg]</p><p>#6<br/>
随便点了个帖不仅赶上直播了还这么赤鸡的么，快楼主展开说说！</p><p>#7<br/>
俩男的？这我可就不困了</p><p>#8 JWW【楼主】<br/>
对，我们都是男生，所以刚认识的时候他伸出手笑着跟我自我介绍，我还以为那时候的心跳加速是因为天气太热了。<br/>
艺院和工学院课程差别大，我们的交集基本都在寝室，一直以来大家相处的都很和谐，除了我时不时会不自觉地盯着他看。<br/>
尤其是他刚下课脸上带着汗珠跑回寝室，或者是刚洗漱出来脸上还带着点水珠，他的眼睛一直是亮亮的，但这种时候会格外的亮。<br/>
我意识到自己这样不对劲是上学期末的跨年晚会，他和同专业的几个好朋友表演了节目备受好评，我知道他很好看专业能力也很强，但没想到在舞台上的他会让人这么移不开眼。<br/>
那天晚上我……梦到了他，醒来之后我被自己吓了一跳，黑暗里我往他的床看了一眼，我说过他像猫，很多方面都像，比如他睡觉的时候就像猫一样蜷缩着，看着看着我突然明白了，我可能是喜欢他。</p><p>#9<br/>
楼主理工科的反射弧……没事儿会盯着自己同性室友看还会心跳加速，就已经要意识到不对劲了吧……</p><p>#10<br/>
那个梦……嘿嘿嘿嘿我好像懂了什么[奸笑]<br/>
-回复：盲生你抓住了华点</p><p>#11<br/>
Emmmmm……大一新生就参加了跨年晚会，还表演了备受好评的节目，我怎么觉得好像知道是哪个节目了，不过不知道具体是哪个人。</p><p>#12<br/>
楼上的快说说！</p><p>#13<br/>
我好像也知道了，咱们学校艺院就那么几个专业嘛，大一新生上了跨年晚会的，那不就是舞蹈系和音乐系联合的那个节目么？节目名好像叫《seventeen》来着</p><p>#14<br/>
这么说起来今年艺院新生确实有几个风云人物，舞蹈系的权顺荣、文俊辉、徐明浩，音乐系的李知勋、李硕珉，这几个就是《seventeen》的出演人员吧！</p><p>#15<br/>
哎呀你们别扒了，真把马甲扒掉了就没故（ba）事（gua）听啦！</p><p>#16 是老虎不是仓鼠<br/>
我说JWW你这个昵称，不如直接实名算了……<br/>
-【vobo】回复：附议</p><p>#17<br/>
噫，楼上疑似当事人亲属出现！</p><p>#18 是老虎不是仓鼠<br/>
啊哈哈哈哈哈，我也不想出现的，谁知道闲来无事吃瓜竟然吃到自己室友的瓜……<br/>
JWW你藏的也太深了，平时看着好像很老实，戴着眼镜看起来跟个心无旁骛的工科直男似的，原来对……不对啊你这是对谁有好感啊！！！！不会是我吧！</p><p>#19<br/>
hhhhh楼上怕不是吃瓜吃到自己身上了</p><p>#20<br/>
这什么奔现现场么？</p><p>#21<br/>
楼主人呢，不会真的被当事人发现了吧哈哈哈哈</p><p>#22 JWW【楼主】<br/>
我回来了，权仓跑回寝室找我对质，跟他解释了我喜欢的人不是他，还被迫招了我对猫的心思，拜托权仓帮我保密了。<br/>
那我接着说，今天发帖的主要目的是想知道猫对我到底是怎么想的。<br/>
从我意识到我大概是喜欢他开始，我就有意想拉近跟他的距离，刚巧这学期课业轻松了一些，休息的时候我就有意找他一起玩。<br/>
我知道他喜欢玩游戏，我的专业跟游戏也有点关系，就以“了解游戏”为借口请他带我玩游戏，他听了很开心，眼睛亮亮的说要教我。<br/>
他玩的那个游戏我其实玩了很多年了而且玩的还不错，但我还是装作不会的样子让他手把手教我。<br/>
我会萌生“他是不是有一点喜欢我”的想法，是因为每次教我的时候我们都离得很近，有一次看着近在咫尺的他的脸我没忍住，故意转头嘴唇印在了他的脸颊上，他就像只受惊的小猫一样一下子跳开了。<br/>
当时我就想“完了”，看他反应那么大我特别后悔自己的轻举妄动，怕他会觉得……恶心，以后可能再也不理我了。</p><p>#23<br/>
然后呢！楼主人呢！</p><p>#24<br/>
哇，楼主的段数很高啊……我怎么没遇到过这么会撩的理工直男！<br/>
-回复：因为人家不直啊~</p><p>#26 JWW【楼主】<br/>
抱歉猫突然回寝室了，我怕他发现逃出来了。<br/>
当时我看到他的反应就马上吞吞吐吐地解释说我不小心碰到的，他站在那里低着头半天没说话，然后轻轻“嗯”了一声，又像什么都没发生一样坐回了我身边，而且并没有远离我，还是和之前一样的距离。<br/>
猫这个人，让人摸不清他的想法这点也很像猫，那次以后我们都没有再提起这件事，他也并没有疏远我每天还是那样嘻嘻哈哈，所以我不知道他到底怎么想的，是不在乎这些肢体触碰……<br/>
还是因为是我才不介意呢？</p><p>#27 是老虎不是仓鼠<br/>
JWW你隐藏的太深了，我说你怎么老缠着人家打游戏呢！每次你把他叫走我就只能和那个谁待在一起了……欺负老实人嘛！<br/>
还有这是什么时候的事！我竟然完全不知道！</p><p>#28<br/>
“权仓”这个称呼那不就是权顺荣嘛！所以“猫”肯定是《seventeen》剩下几人之一没跑了！<br/>
-回复：不是说猫和楼主权仓都是室友？所以权顺荣室友都有谁啊<br/>
--回复：楼主说他们是混寝，这还真不太清楚</p><p>#29<br/>
怎么楼都歪到猜当事人去了，没人认真答题么</p><p>#30<br/>
我我我！我来认真答题！<br/>
同为艺院直男，表示对于同性的肢体接触还是会介意的啦，虽然跳舞什么的有时候需要配合接触，但日常生活中要是我室友亲我，狗头都给他打爆好嘛！</p><p>#31<br/>
对啊，关系再好的朋友突然亲你一下这谁受得了，我觉得猫说不定真的觉得楼主比较特别哦</p><p>#32<br/>
话说权仓不也在看这楼？问问他不就知道了，猫平时到底会不会对别人这样</p><p>#33 看见我手里的双节棍了吗<br/>
猫这个称呼真是酸的要死……他会不会对别人这样我不知道，反正我们tc直男之间是不会这样的，没想到他这个人还有两幅面孔呢？<br/>
不过JWW你果然对我们猫有想法啊……</p><p>#34<br/>
噫，楼上疑似又一个知情人士！</p><p>#35 vobo<br/>
JWW你隐藏的可真够深，你们别一个两个都往寝室外跑了，猫一回来就见你跑了，正到处找你打游戏呢，小心等会被他发现了。<br/>
还有权仓你最好解释一下什么叫“只能和那个谁待在一起了”，怎么了？跟我待在一起很委屈？@是老虎不是仓鼠<br/>
-【是老虎不是仓鼠】回复：嘤，没有没有不委屈嘿嘿嘿，这不是李老师太严肃认真我怕打扰您嘛~我这就回寝室！</p><p>#36<br/>
这个寝室的生活看起来很精彩的样子……</p><p>#37<br/>
33楼的大佬！求更多爆料啊！@看见我手里的双节棍了吗</p><p>#38 看见我手里的双节棍了吗<br/>
也没啥，去他们寝室找猫的时候……这个称呼叫起来真是酸死了……<br/>
去找他的时候见过JWW几次，我跟猫是故乡好友认识比较久了，关系也比一般人亲，平时不免动手动脚打打闹闹的，尤其是猫这个人，比较调皮就像3岁的小孩子。<br/>
好几次我跟猫打闹的时候我就觉得有人在瞅我们，顺着视线看过去就是JWW的方向，但他好像又没在看我们的样子。<br/>
后来我留了个心，每次去他们寝室就关注着他的方向，果然被我逮到好几次他偷偷看我们，我们打闹的时候他盯的就更明目张胆了，我还以为是打扰到他了，毕竟他戴着个眼镜一幅正直理工男的样子，没想到……</p><p>#39<br/>
听楼上的意思，猫也会跟别人有肢体接触啊，那他到底对楼主有没有意思啊？</p><p>#40<br/>
肢体接触也分的吧，正常打闹跟亲上了，那能是一回事儿么？</p><p>#41 vobo<br/>
唉，有些话我本来不想说的，但你们两个又一个比一个迟钝，我在旁边看着都要急死了……<br/>
有一次只有我和猫两个人在寝室，猫突然问我喜欢一个人是什么感觉，我问他怎么突然说这个，猫嘴里哎呀了半天，最后吞吞吐吐地说是他一个朋友问的。<br/>
他朋友跟他说，最近他老是想起一个人，打游戏想找那个人，上课听着听着就想起那个人戴眼镜的样子，跟别人吃饭会下意识想起那个人也喜欢吃这个……<br/>
他朋友觉得这种感觉好奇怪啊，因为想起那个人的时候他很开心，但想见那个人又看不到的时候就会很失落，他上网查了一下有人说这是喜欢，可“喜欢”不应该让人觉得幸福么，为什么又会让人心里酸酸的呢？<br/>
猫经常会有些奇奇怪怪的想法，那时候我没多想，以为他又是一时胡思乱想，就随口回了一句“他这是暗恋吧，如果不能两情相悦，那‘喜欢’当然就不甜啦”。<br/>
看了你这帖子我才想起来，他说的这个朋友应该是他自己吧。<br/>
反正我就说这么多了，既然你喜欢猫，剩下的就靠你自己了，我上课去了</p><p>#42<br/>
哇这什么绝美的双向暗恋！楼主快上啊！</p><p>#43<br/>
这……可猫说的是楼主么，万一会错意就太尴尬了吧，楼主你再好好想想猫平时还有什么表现没，表白需谨慎啊<br/>
来自一个会错意给室友表了白结果被人拉黑的过来人的忠告：）</p><p>#44<br/>
楼上听起来好惨啊……</p><p>#45<br/>
但你们别忘了，楼主不（gu）小（yi）心亲到猫的时候，猫没有躲啊，别说直男了，就算是弯的被不喜欢的人亲到，都会不爽的吧</p><p>#46 我真帅世界第一帅<br/>
我才没跟其他人亲来亲去的呢……<br/>
-【看见我手里的双节棍了吗】回复：小心马甲掉了</p><p>#47<br/>
有道理，我又可以了，我又相信爱情了</p><p>#48 看见我手里的双节棍了吗<br/>
我作证，我跟猫那都是正常的直男间的较量，东北老爷们儿跟谁俩亲来亲去的呢！</p><p>#49 是老虎不是仓鼠<br/>
我也作证！我跟猫可没像他俩那样卿卿我我的</p><p>#50<br/>
等会楼上是不是有个奇怪的人路过了……</p><p>#51<br/>
很明显啊，楼主对于猫来说肯定是不一样的，vobo大佬的说法可信</p><p>#52 JWW【楼主】<br/>
谢谢大家的分析，我会谨慎的，我也不想吓到猫。<br/>
事实上我最近有打算告白了，快放假了，一想到要两个月见不到猫就有点难过，如果告白成功我就可以名正言顺去找他了，如果不成功……我会申请下学期换宿舍，免得猫以后在宿舍看到我尴尬。<br/>
说实话我没什么把握，猫虽然平时会不经意的对我撒娇（在我看来是撒娇，反正我是拿他的撒娇没辙），也很喜欢缠着我玩，但他就是这样一个开朗的人，好像跟谁都能玩得很好。<br/>
我不确定自己对他来说有没有一点特别，但不管成不成功我都会继续喜欢他的，告白只是给我自己一个交代吧。<br/>
我先上课去了。</p><p>#53<br/>
楼主拿出点自信啊！敢表白真的很了不起！</p><p>#54 vobo<br/>
加油吧，如果真的失败了，我请你喝酒<br/>
虽然我觉得你肯定会成功的……<br/>
-【是老虎不是仓鼠】回复：为什么你对感情问题也这么清楚，这个寝室仿佛只有我是局外人，嘤<br/>
--【vobo】回复：因为你也是个傻的，别人都看得出来我什么意思只有你不懂</p><p>#55<br/>
哇，我找到了《seventeen》节目五人组的照片，所以猫是哪个？<br/>
[照片]</p><p>#56<br/>
楼上厉害了！我只认识权顺荣和李知勋，剩下三个里应该有一个是猫吧，楼主说猫四肢纤长？那应该个子很高？<br/>
-回复：嗯……可剩下三个人个子都很高诶，而且都好帅！</p><p>#57<br/>
舞蹈系的来吃瓜！右边两个都是我们舞蹈系的小学弟，一个叫文俊辉一个叫徐明浩，俩人都180+哦，个子很高但跳舞超级棒的！<br/>
诶对了，他俩都是tc留学生诶！上面有个知情人士不是说他和猫是同乡，那猫就是这两个人之一了吧？</p><p>#58 看见我手里的双节棍了吗<br/>
楼上的自信点，把问号去掉</p><p>#59<br/>
哇虽然不知道具体是哪一个，但猫肯定长得很好看，怪不得我计科男神会沦陷……<br/>
-回复：计科男神？所以JWW是……怪不得说这昵称不如实名呢🤦♀️</p><p>#60 我真帅世界第一帅<br/>
哎嘿那当然，毕竟我可是世界第一帅！<br/>
-回复：抓住了！又是这个奇怪的过路人，你就是猫吧？！</p><p>#61<br/>
瓜好像到最香的时候了</p><p>#62 我真帅世界第一帅<br/>
哎呀没错我就是猫啦，被浩浩呜叽呼吸几个人轮流扔了链接，趁圆圆上课去了，我就过来看看<br/>
我先声明我跟朋友那都是正常的打闹啊啊啊！我才没谁都让亲呢……（假装委屈地对手指）<br/>
-回复：按照排除法，那猫就是文俊辉了？</p><p>#63<br/>
猫的语气，看起来就很可爱的样子，再加上这张脸这长腿[照片]……[流口水.gif]<br/>
-回复：别想了，我支持我们计科男神！猫肯定是我们计科男神的！<br/>
--回复：所以计科男神到底是谁</p><p>#64<br/>
[照片][照片][照片]<br/>
自己看吧，计科男神JWW</p><p>#65<br/>
这个颜值！！！！男神我可以！你还缺猫不，会唱学猫叫的那种！<br/>
-回复：[照片]认清现实吧，这才是人家的猫<br/>
--回复：行了，这门婚事我准了</p><p>#66 我真帅世界第一帅<br/>
好了我扒完了整个帖子来说两句……<br/>
上次跟呜叽大大聊过之后，我想了很久，我确认我应该是喜欢上圆圆了<br/>
其实玩游戏的时候，我知道圆圆是故意……亲我的[脸红.jpg]，我没有戳穿也没有躲开又坐回去，其实也是故意的啊，我是等着圆圆再“不小心”亲到我嘛……<br/>
谁知道再也没有下一次了！哼╭(╯^╰)╮</p><p>#67<br/>
哈哈哈也太可爱了吧，互相套路啊</p><p>#68<br/>
甜……甜甜的恋爱什么时候能轮到我呢</p><p>#69 我真帅世界第一帅<br/>
还有圆圆为什么要叫我猫啊，我觉得圆圆才比较像猫，根本琢磨不透诶<br/>
我一直以为他不喜欢我粘着他来着……明明每次找他打游戏他都没有看起来很开心啊，就只是抿嘴笑笑而已，搞得每次都很兴奋的我好像很傻……</p><p>#70<br/>
计科男神会笑？！天了噜本计科狗表示根本没看过┓( ´∀` )┏还以为他根本不会笑呢<br/>
他难道不是眼镜一戴，谁都不爱么？<br/>
-【我真帅世界第一帅】回复：欸可是圆圆戴眼镜超级好看的啊，我还夸过最喜欢他戴眼镜的样子呢！<br/>
--回复：好了，揭秘了，这就是JWW一直戴着眼镜的原因：）</p><p>#71 看见我手里的双节棍了吗<br/>
你俩可真会玩，都怪@vobo 说什么要两情相悦，行了你终于不用再缠着我天天明里暗里问我怎么追一个男生了吧<br/>
我寻思我也没经验啊，我跟KMK也不是我追的他啊……</p><p>#72 vobo<br/>
这事儿也不能怪我，我哪儿知道这俩傻孩子是两情相悦呢<br/>
还是要怪JWW大尾巴狼似的，装得一副正人君子的样子</p><p>#73 JWW【楼主】<br/>
我……</p><p>#74<br/>
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈楼主上了个课回来突然收获美人归</p><p>#75<br/>
天哪计科男神今天高冷人设不保哈哈哈哈哈哈哈<br/>
刚才跟男神一起上课，刚打铃他就抓着手机冲出去了，老师话还没说完，JWW就扭头喊了一句他不能让他男朋友久等了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈</p><p>#76<br/>
计科系男生脑回路怎么回事，表了个白（还不是面对面那种），就四舍五入男朋友了？<br/>
-回复：我看你就是嫉妒，人家有情人终成夫夫<br/>
--回复：你说的没错，我就是嫉妒🍋</p><p>#77 是老虎不是仓鼠<br/>
我的妈呀！你们真是注意点影响好不好！<br/>
宿舍还有个大活人呢好么！怎么一句话都不说对上眼就突然抱上了！说好的双向暗恋呢！<br/>
-回复：哇，求围观</p><p>#78 看见我手里的双节棍了吗<br/>
我来围观了，不容易啊我们俊终于有主了<br/>
这俩人也挺逗，抱都抱了，现在面对面拉着手也不吭声，互相看一眼就低头偷笑……小学生嘛！<br/>
都是室友天天见，有啥好看的，不说要表白么？我还等着录像呢<br/>
-【vobo】回复：录了记得发我一份，我还有一节课呢</p><p>#79<br/>
噗——不愧是两个猫猫，这什么好笑又可爱的画面</p><p>#80<br/>
眼见着一个求助帖又变成了脱单帖啊……</p><p>#81<br/>
哇的一声哭了出来，计科最后的男神啊！！！！<br/>
上一次这么悲伤还是KMK宣布有对象的时候……<br/>
-【看见我手里的双节棍了吗】回复：谁在cue我对象，看见我ID了么<br/>
--回复：嘤，我不是我没有，祝你们百年好合！</p><p>#82 看见我手里的双节棍了吗<br/>
啧，他俩出去了还不让我们跟着<br/>
估计要表白了，录不到像了大家散了吧</p><p>#83 vobo<br/>
真是可惜了，还指着搞到录像以后坑他俩一顿饭呢<br/>
-【是老虎不是仓鼠】回复：呜叽下课没，一起去吃饭啊<br/>
--【vobo】回复：你真是个傻的<br/>
---【是老虎不是仓鼠】回复：怎么又说我傻……</p><p>#84<br/>
@某仓，你是真的傻<br/>
让我们猜猜某天会不会在本区看到vobo大大的求助帖</p><p>#85<br/>
楼上真相了，坐等</p><p>#86 JWW【楼主】<br/>
这可能是我最后一次发帖了。<br/>
感谢大家的帮助，相信大家也知道了，我和猫表白了，我们在一起了。<br/>
原本想好好准备一个惊喜再告白的，但猫说他等不及了，虽然有点仓促，但跟他在一起了真好。<br/>
快放假了，我们说好了假期一起去他的家乡玩，这个假期我不用孤独地过了。</p><p>#87 我真帅世界第一帅<br/>
哈哈哈哈哈我是有对象的人啦！[猫猫转圈圈.gif]<br/>
圆圆啊玩都玩了，不如1+1，去完我家再去你家吧~<br/>
-【JWW】回复：好，都听你的。</p><p>……</p><p>#217<br/>
追完了全帖表示狗粮吃到撑……单身狗毫无人权！<br/>
Tui！写作【情感专区】读作【狗粮专区】，前辈诚不欺我！</p><p>Fin.</p><p> </p><p>*昵称对照表（虽然大家应该都认出来惹<br/>
圆-JWW<br/>
灰-我真帅世界第一帅<br/>
荣-是老虎不是仓鼠<br/>
呜叽-vobo<br/>
八-看见我手里的双节棍了吗</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>